


Foreplay and Orphan Boy

by SarahSomething



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, This is super g rated except for the fact that I say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSomething/pseuds/SarahSomething
Summary: He leaned over and kissed Forman’s shoulder, lips pressed against his skin as he said “I gotta go to work.” Forman sighed into his pillow and started to roll over, eyes still closed. As Hyde moved to get up and start getting dressed, he heard a quiet, muffled “Love you” from the other side of the bed. Hyde froze.





	Foreplay and Orphan Boy

Hyde had woken up about a half an hour ago, his need for a cigarette overpowering his need for sleep. Still, he had yet to find himself out back lighting one up. Instead he was staring at Forman. The sun was starting to shine in from the bedroom window and through a neighboring tree, casting a speckled light across Eric’s bare back. His face was soft and peaceful pressed against his pillow.

Hyde could just sit like this forever, in bed next to him, pressed up against the warmth of Eric's body, watching his chest move up and down, listening to the birds.

But he had to go to work.

He leaned over and kissed Forman’s shoulder, lips pressed against his skin as he said “I gotta go to work.” Forman sighed into his pillow and started to roll over, eyes still closed. As Hyde moved to get up and start getting dressed, he heard a quiet, muffled “Love you” from the other side of the bed. Hyde froze.

They hadn’t said that yet.

They had only been fucking for about 6 months. 3 months after graduation and about 3 weeks after Eric had moved into his own place, they had been spread out on the couch one night, smoking way too much pot, drinking way too much beer and watching something really stupid on TV. Their hands had been resting next to one another on the center cushion of the couch, when suddenly he felt Forman’s thumb slide along the back of his. He looked down at their hands confused and then looked up at Forman. He was even more thrown by his expression. He looked fucking scared. But also kind of hopeful at the same time? And also a little sad. His whole body was stiff, eyes wide, eye brows knitted together and raised up and he was just sort of staring up at Hyde. As if to say “Please”.

Please what?

But Hyde knew. He wasn’t stupid. Forman had been his best friend for over a decade. He knew his favorite flavor of ice cream (chocolate). He knew what he wanted to be when he was little (an Astronaut, before he realized math was involved). He knew his favorite movie (Star Wars) and he knew his secret favorite movie (The Sound of Music). He knew all his secrets and all the embarrassing things he had ever done and all the things that kept him up at night. He knew what question he was silently asking him, there on the couch on a Tuesday at 9 PM. He was asking “Do you want me like I want you?”. And if he was going to be totally honest with himself, he did. He really fucking did. And he’d wanted it for a while. He just never let himself think about it, never let himself try it on. What was the point?

But now?

Eric started to pull his hand away, reading Hydes momentary confusion for rejection but before he could, Hyde had lifted his own hand up to cup Eric’s jaw, leaned in and kissed him. Eric immediately grabbed the front of Hyde’s shirt and just completely melted into him with a long slow breath out through his nose. 

And that had been that.

They hadn’t told anyone anything yet. I mean they didn’t even know where this was going.

Okay that was lie, Hyde knew where it was going. He was _very_ fucking aware how deep the shit he was in was. They just didn’t talk about that kind of stuff. They kissed and they fucked and they ate breakfast together but they didn’t hold hands or go on dates or someshit and they certainly didn’t talk about their _future_.

But that’s what Hyde wanted, a future. He knew he did. He wanted a future with Eric. God that sounded so lame. He was so fucking lame. He knew what he wanted but he couldn’t _tell_ him that though. So for now, he settled for something slightly less terrifying.

After getting dressed and pulling on his coat, Hyde grabbed his keys off the nightstand and leaned over the side of the bed one more time. Mattress dipping under the weight of his knees, he once again kissed Eric, this time on the curve of his jaw, and said with a low voice to Eric’s sleeping form “I love you too.” He then got up, crossed the room and went out the bedroom door.

As soon as the door closed with audible click, a massive grin spread across Eric’s face, blush creeping up his neck and on to his cheeks. He then snuggled further into the covers and attempted to fall back asleep.


End file.
